My Confession
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Bailey has a confession to make to Sam....
1. My Confession

My Confession   
by Cindy  
Email: sg1phileshipper@skynet.be  
Legal Stuff: Sam and Bailey don't belong to me. They belong to the Sander/Moses production; NBC and who ever else may owe them. If they were mine, I wouldn't be writing this. No infringement is intended. Also the song "My Confession" belongs to Richard Marx. No need to sue me there either.   
Rating: G - I don't write smut.   
Classification: SBR and nothing else. Sam POV   
Spoilers: US Season 3.   
Summary: Bailey has a confession to make to Sam....   
Dedication: This is for Enni (thanks for BMLK), Julie and Doris, who stick with me in SBR world, no matter how much emotion I may show. To Julie: "blushes". LOL   
And now on with the show...   
  
  
  
I merely had time to realise what was going on, and Bailey already had his arms around me. I guess he's been doing that since Jack came back into my life. I know he feels like he has to protect me from all the evil in the world, but I can't ask that much of him. But without me asking so, he does. He's the best friend someone can wish for.   
  
The case had been trying and it had reminded me so much of Tom. My husband was the most important thing in my life before and I had to learn to live without him. I have a hard time forgetting him and we came across cases like this, old wounds bleed again. A young woman had lost her husband due to a formal jealous boyfriend. It was not like Jack, and me but it was similar. And I guess Bailey noticed I was having a hard time. He kept asking me if I was all right and if I needed anything. But I kept my distances, until last night. We chased the suspect around the whole neighbourhood, until I heard Bailey yelling: " I have him". My ears still ring from his scream. I thought something was wrong, but he just wanted our attention. Somehow the guy got loose from Bailey's grip and suddenly he was standing in front of me. He reminded me so much of Jack, I had to fight shivers running down my body and keep my calm. I looked in his ice-cold eyes and told him that if he moved I would shoot him down. But he didn't move. The madness in my voice must have scared him.   
  
The last thing I remember after the guy was leaded away was the sensation in my body. I was trembling like a little girl. Of course, Bailey noticed and was immediately by my side. He looked straight into my eyes and must have seen the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. And I couldn't keep them from falling. He held me tight and mumbled against my hair. I could feel that very manly smell of him and the hairs in the back of my neck were standing up. He gently caressed my back and we stayed like that until my tears were subsiding. After, he asked me if I would be all right while laying his hand on my cheek. I told him I would be fine and he nodded. He offered me one of his sad smiles, meaning he was sorry for all he got me through. I smiled back.   
  
The drive home was spent in silence. I could feel Bailey giving me sideway glances, while I was staring out of the window. I know him like I made him. He feels like he has to protect all the time. If only I could gently tell him he doesn't without hurting him. But I don't want to tell him. You can call me selfish, but I need to know someone cares about me. And I know Bailey cares deeply about me and I care deeply about him. We have an unspoken commitment: Taking care of each other when it's needed. And I could spend my whole life taking care of Bailey and I know if I let him, he would do the same. We never talk a lot about our feelings; we both know we feel strongly about the other. I only felt this strong about someone in my life once and when he was taken away, my whole world was tumbling down. If we would become to close and something happened to him, I'll have to start my life over for a third time. That's what I keep telling myself; don't let Bailey come too close. But it's already to late. I'm in way too deep to stop caring.   
  
I had been home for two hours when the phone rang. Of course it was Bailey, who else would it be. He was asking me if I was okay. And for the first time in my life I lied to him. I told him I was. Then he asked me if I would like to check out this new bar with him. If I told him no, he would know I was not okay. And I didn't want that, because he would come over and I'd have to bare my whole soul to him. I didn't want him to know my most inner feelings: That I was scared I'd loose him someday. He was my whole life and I needed his protection. To which he would not say no, but I had to let him get on with his life. And because I love him so much, I let him go. I let him go back to his ex-wife, no matter how much it hurts me. But there will always be a special place in my heart for him. That's why I agreed to go to that bar with him.   
  
It was a short drive and we talked about casual things. We arrived at the new place and once inside Bailey winked at the bartender and told me he would be right back. I sat down in a booth in the corner and waited for him to return. Suddenly all the lights went out and the light on the stage got on. And then I saw him standing, microphone in his hand. He smiled at me and sat down on a chair. Somehow I remember a familiar melody playing and all I could focus on was that handsome man standing on the stage. And then he started singing, never looking away from me:   
  
Maybe you've noticed how I linger by the door   
Looking for ways to hang around   
I never felt my moment ever show itself before   
But I've got to speak or lose you now   
  
This is my confession   
I bare my soul to you   
This is my confession   
The one thing I can do   
How will I ever make you mine?   
If you don't know that I'm alive   
I confess to you   
My love for you   
  
He'll never say the words I've rehearsed a million times   
Or stop your tears before they fall   
He'll never even try to put his thoughts of you in rhymes   
His heart is barely there at all   
  
This is my confession   
I bare my soul to you   
This is my confession   
The one thing I can do   
How will I ever make you mine?   
If you don't know that I'm alive   
I confess to you   
My love for you   
  
I have always believed somehow   
I'd be standing right here before you know   
Hoping the last breath I take   
I take in your arms   
  
This is my confession   
I bare my soul to you   
This is my confession   
The one thing I can do   
How will I ever make you mine?   
If you don't know that I'm alive   
I confess to you   
My love for you   
  
I remember the music softly fading away, Bailey standing on the stage and like in a dream I walked over to him. The whole crowd was standing applauding Bailey. But he had only eyes for me:  
  
"Do you know Sam how hard it was to make my confession?"   
"I know Bailey and I didn't realise you could sing so good."   
"I couldn't sing until I realised I was falling in love with you."   
"And when did that happen?"   
"Three years ago, when you came back into my life, I realised how much you meant   
to me."   
"I know you care deeply about me, Bailey and I appreciate it."   
"You still haven't confessed to me."   
"I have another song for you: too shy to say."   
"And what comes next?"   
"I really love you."   
  
He gave the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I smiled back at him and suddenly I felt his soft and warm lips on mine. It was a chase kiss, like children would give. All I can remember now is the warmth of his lips and the crowd standing on tables, screaming and laughing. I guess they weren't to shy to show how they felt about our confession.   
  
  
  
THE END. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Time Together

Time Together   
By Cindy   
Email: sg1phileshipper@skynet.be  
Legal Stuff: Sam and Bailey don't belong to me. They are property of Sander/Moses Productions, NBC and who ever may owe them. I'm just a poor fan, writing her SBR frustrations off. No infringement is intended. All you would suck out of me if I were sued would be my computer and I can't live without that.   
Rating: G-Fun for the entire family   
Spoilers: US Season 3   
Summary: Follow-up to "My Confession". Sam and Bailey come home after they declared their feelings towards each other and they spend time together. You will better understand this one if you read the other one.   
Classification: SBR, I don't write anything else. If you belong to a SJR believer, read further at your own risk. Don't blame me if you get sick from this.   
  
  
TIME TOGETHER   
  
Sam and Bailey left the bar after having seen some other performances. They walked out hand in hand and smiled at each other the whole time. Once they reached the car, Bailey opened the door for Sam and hugger her. He grinned at her:   
  
"What, Bailey?"   
"Nothing. It's just that I'll have to get used to this. I mean I've known you for some years now, but I never thought we get this close."   
"I know. I thought it would take me a while too, but I'll get used to it quickly."   
"And why's that, Miss Waters?"   
"You'll have to keep me warm in winter."   
"I don't think that will be a problem."   
  
Bailey hugged her again and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled warmly at him. She sat down in the passenger seat; he got around and started the car. The ride home was spent in silence.   
  
Before she realized it, he was parking in front of her building. He lightly touched her arm:   
  
"You're home, Sam."   
"What... Oh sorry, I was thinking."   
"Don't think too hard. I don't want you to hurt that little head of yours"   
"Are you concerned for my head?"   
"Well of course. You're the best profiler there is and who would make such delicious coffee in the morning if you were not there?"   
"Thanks a lot, Bailey. So you only care about your coffee?"   
"Nah, I would miss you too much if you were not around."   
"Thank you."   
"You're welcome."   
"So... you wanna come in for some coffee?"   
"I don't know, Sam. Won't I wake up Chloe?"   
"She'll be asleep like a rock by now. And if she wakes up, she'll be thrilled to see you."   
"Okay then."   
  
They walked to the building and Bailey put his hand on the small of Sam's back. Once in the elevator, Sam looked seriously at Bailey:   
  
"Bailey, can I ask you a favor?"   
"Sure. What can I do for you, princess?"   
"Would you mind if we kept "this" to ourselves for a while?"   
"This?"   
"Well um... you know."   
"No, I don't."   
"Bailey..."   
"Mmmm., maybe. Okay, on one condition."   
"Name it, and I'll do it."   
"Let me think about it."   
  
Meanwhile, the elevator had arrived:   
  
"Okay Sam, I'll do it if you kiss me."   
"Bailey, someone could open the door and.."   
"I'll kiss him too then."   
"You idiot."   
  
Sam elbowed Bailey in his ribs and before she realized it, he was kissing her. Sam was overpowered by the kiss: It was such a tender, sweet and caring kiss. It was one full of promises. He let her go and she looked at him:   
  
"What if Angel has seen us?"   
"We'll tell her I lost my keys."   
  
He opened the door and she was looking at them:   
  
"Why won't you admit you dropped them, Sam?"   
"What?! I didn't drop anything, you let them slip out of your hands."   
"Only because you bumped into me."   
"I most certainly did not. Oh, hi Angel."   
  
Angel grinned at them:   
  
"Hi Sam. What are you guys screaming about?"   
"We were not screaming. We were having a discussion. Bailey dropped his keys and he's telling it was my fault."   
"It was your fault Sam."   
"No, it was not."   
"Guys stop that. You're going to wake Chloe."   
"Is she okay?"   
"She's doing great. Is it because of those stupid keys you stayed in the elevator that long?"   
"Well, I didn't want to pick them up and neither did Bailey."   
"Who did pick them up then?"   
"He of course. Women always win."   
"Sure. That's why I'll never get married again."   
"Women don't like you?"   
  
Sam started laughing, Bailey mumbled something and Angel shook her head:   
  
"Now you two stop fighting, while I make us some coffee."   
"Thanks Angel."  
  
Angel left for the kitchen and Sam and Bailey sat down in the couch. He looked at her:   
  
"Don't you like me, Sam?"   
"What?!"   
"You just told that women didn't like me."   
"That was a little trick for Angel."   
"But do you like me?"   
"To be honest, I don't. But I love you, does that count too?"   
"Oh Sam, it counts more than you'll ever know."   
  
Bailey started kissing her on her face, but she pulled away:   
  
"What?"   
"Angel could come in."   
"I forgot about that for a minute. Does that mean I won't get a goodnight kiss?"   
"You'll get one, don't worry. I left my jacket in your car."   
"Very smart, young lady."   
"I didn't do it on purpose, you know."   
"Yeah, right. Why don't you just admit you like kissing me."   
"Because I don't. I hate it."   
"Huhu...."   
"If you don't believe it, I'll just leave my jacket where it is."   
"I am begging you, Sam. Be nice to me. I am an old man and my heart is not that strong anymore. If you shock me too much, it will stop beating."   
"I'll give you mouth to mouth when that happens."   
"You don't have to wait for that. You can give me mouth to mouth right now."   
"But Angel..."   
"Angel is in the kitchen right now."   
"Bailey..."   
  
Bailey's mouth was only a few inches form Sam's when Angel walked in. Bailey pretended to get something out of her eye. Angel looked at them suspiciously:   
  
"What's up, folks?"   
"Nothing much. Sam had something in her eye and I got it out for her."   
"What was it? An elephant?"   
"No Angel, it was a cow. What's wrong with you, Angel?"   
"I don't know, Sam. You guys are acting so strange today. I feel that something is going, but I can't put my finger on what it is."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"I have no idea. Maybe you could tell me."   
"Can't help you there. I don't know what you mean."   
"Don't worry about it. I'll find out sooner or later."   
  
Bailey mumbled something under his breath that sounded like " the later the better" and Angel looked at him:   
  
"What was that, Bailey?"   
"I said I should be going. It's getting late."   
  
Bailey got up and Sam followed him:   
  
"I'll go with you, Bailey. I forgot my jacket in your car. I'll be right back, Angel."   
"Okay."   
  
They opened the door and got in the elevator. Sam pushed the down button and before she knew, Bailey pulled her in his arms:   
  
"I'll miss you this weekend, Sam."   
"I know, but I just might have a great idea. Why don't we take Chloe some place nice tomorrow? She will be thrilled and Angel won't get suspicious."   
"Great idea."   
"I even have something better. Angel is visiting her parents over the weekend and Chloe is going at a friend's place tomorrow evening. "   
"And?"   
"No one will be home after our trip and we can grow tows in front of the TV."   
"Grow tows?! Never heard that one before."   
"Well, I learned it when I was a kid and that was way before your time."   
"Are you implying that I'm old?"   
"I'm not implying it. I am saying it."   
"Thanks a lot, Sam."   
  
They had arrived and got out of the elevator. Sam walked Bailey to his car:   
  
"I had a fantastic evening, Bailey. Thanks for everything."   
"You're welcome, Sam. I'll be happy to do it again soon."   
"Me too."  
  
Bailey opened the car and handed Sam her jacket. She smiled at him:   
  
"What time will you pick us up in the morning?"   
"Is ten okay with you?"   
"Ten is fine. Chloe will be so excited."   
"Okay ten, see you in the morning."   
"Bye."   
  
Sam kissed Bailey lightly on the lips and turned around. She waved at him:  
  
"Bye Bailey."   
"See you Sam."   
  
Bailey waited until Sam was inside before he started the car. He sighed and drove off. Sam got inside and Angel looked at her questioningly:  
  
"So?!"   
"So what?"   
"What's going on between Bailey and you?"   
"Nothing is going on between us. We are friends, remember?"   
"I know, but it's like something has changed between the two of you."   
"You watch too much television, Angel."   
"Do you have plans for the weekend?"   
"Bailey is gonna pick me and Chloe up tomorrow and we're gonna have some fun."   
"Where is he taking you?"   
"I have no idea. It's supposed to be a surprise."   
"Okay, I hope you guys will have some fun."   
"Thanks. Great your parents for me Angel, will you?"   
"I will. Goodnight Sam."   
"See you on Sunday."  
  
Sam and Angel both went to their rooms. Before Sam got in bed, she went to Chloe's room and tucked her in. She kissed her on the forehead and got in her own bed.   
  
The next morning, Sam awoke by the barking of Denzel. It was almost eight and he probably had some business to do. She got in the bathroom, showered and got dressed. She put on some casual clothes: a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt, an old sweater and her bleu sneakers. She went to wake Chloe and told her to get ready. While Chloe dressed, Sam took Denzel out for a walk. When she came back about twenty minutes later, Chloe was already dressed. She ran towards Sam:   
  
"Where are we going today, mom?"   
"It's a surprise, sweetie. You'll see when we get there."   
"Can we leave now, mom? I can't wait to get there."   
"Let's have some breakfast first, okay?"   
"But I 'm not hungry. Can we leave now?"   
"Calm down, Chloe. Sit down and try to eat something, okay?"   
"Okay, mom."   
  
Sam toasted some breath and made some hot cocoa. She got the cereals for Chloe. Despite her not being hungry, Chloe had a descent breakfast. When Sam was putting the dishes away, someone knocked on the door:   
  
"Will you get that, sweetie?"   
"Okay."   
  
Chloe ran to the door and opened it. Bailey smiled at her:   
  
"Hi sweetheart."   
"Uncle Bailey!!!"   
  
Chloe threw herself in Bailey's arms and he hugged her tightly. Sam came to them:   
  
"Hey Sam."   
"Hi."  
  
Bailey kissed Sam on her cheek while putting Chloe down:   
  
"Are you girls ready?"   
"Are you coming with us?"   
"May I?"   
"Of course, uncle Bailey."   
  
Chloe was jumping up and down from joy. She pulled on Bailey's arm:   
  
"Can we go now?"   
"Easy Chloe. We are leaving."   
"Yippee."   
"Okay then. Let's go."  
  
Bailey opened the door with Chloe still in his arms and Sam followed close behind. The got down and Bailey opened the car. He put Chloe in and opened the door for Sam:   
  
"Your car's awaiting, madam."   
"Thank you, my lord."   
  
Sam grinned at Bailey and he shook his head. She started laughing out loud. He got in and they drove off. They headed north and after 30 minutes they arrived at a huge fancy-fair. They could see the wheel from outside. Bailey parked the car and Chloe ran outside:   
  
"A carnival, isn't that great mom?"   
"Its fantastic, sweetheart. Come on, let's go."  
  
Chloe put her hand in her mother's and they walked to the carnival. Bailey put his hand on the small of Sam's back and guided her through the crowd. Sam smiled up at him. The first thing they saw when they entered where the ponies. Chloe ran to it:   
  
"Mom, can I go there?"   
"Of course you can. How long do you want to go?"   
"Can I take the 60 minutes trip?"   
"Sure you can angel. Come with me and we'll get you a sweet pony. "   
"Thanks uncle Bailey."   
  
Sam watched Bailey and Chloe walk off. She smiled when she saw Chloe put her hand in Bailey's. She knew they got along great. Then she remembered that the last time she came to a carnival, Tom was still alive. She remembered he got killed a few days later. She was so far away; she didn't   
see Bailey come back. She felt his hand on her arm and looked into his comforting eyes. She smiled weakly at him:   
  
"What's wrong, Sam?"   
"Nothing much. I'm okay, Bailey."   
"Right Sam. You can tell me everything, you know that."   
"I know, but it's so hard."   
"Try me."   
  
He put a comforting arm around her shoulder and walked her to the nearest bench. He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. She started talking:   
  
"The last time I came to a carnival was with Tom. He got killed a few days later. So I swore to myself: " never again". It brings back bad memories."   
"I'm so sorry Sam. If I had known..."   
"It's okay Bailey. I knew I had to come back sooner or later."   
  
He kissed the top of her head and she laid her head against his chest. They silently stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before Sam untangled herself from Bailey's arms and looked at him:  
  
"It's nice to be like this, isn't it? I could do it the whole day."   
"We could do it all day long. We tell everyone how we feel and we won't have to pretend anymore."   
"Maybe we should tell them, huh? I mean it's not fair that we hide it from Chloe."   
"Let's tell her then. How is she gonna react?"   
"She'll be in heaven. You know she's crazy about her uncle Bailey."   
"Yes, she is."  
  
He softly kissed her on the lips and smiled at her:   
  
"How about a walk until Chloe gets back?"   
"Sure. When will she be back?"   
"I think we have about 45 minutes left."   
"Let's go then."   
  
Bailey took Sam's small hand in his big and they walked off. They headed to the lake in the middle of the carnival. There was a wet and splash and Sam looked at Bailey.  
  
"Oh no, Bailey. You won't get me in there."   
"Come on Sam, it'll be fun. I promise you won't get wet."   
"I won't get wet. Last time I checked that was the point in such a wet and splash."   
"I'll protect you from the water, Sam. Let's go. Please...."   
"All right, I'll go with you if you promise you will stop crying like a baby."   
"Okay then."   
  
Bailey dragged Sam to the wet and splash by her hand. The crowd was small there and they got in only some minutes later. Sam sat in front of Bailey and was lying comfortably against him. They were like two lovers, two people who didn't have to prove anything to each other. When the first   
splash of water came, Sam ducked and Bailey got the entire splash in his face. Sam started laughing out loud and Bailey shook his head to try and get her wet. But she was faster than him and ducked away. The next splash was for Bailey again and so was the third. When he got out he   
was wet like a duck and Sam looked like she had gone to a very dry movie. Sam laughed when she saw Bailey shake his head like a duck and he came to stand behind her. He put his arms around her waist and laid his head on hers. She shifted into his embrace, so that she was facing him. He   
looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and Sam gently caressed his cheek. He shivered from her touch. Sam looked surprised:   
  
"What's wrong Bailey? Are you cold?"   
"No, I was shivering from happiness. I didn't realize how much I loved you until know. And if something ever happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do."   
"I'm not going anywhere, Bailey. Now that I've got you, I'll never let you go again."   
"I know. It's funny, isn't it? I mean, we have been close for so long and we never knew what we felt for each other. I think we have lost too much time."   
"How about catching up on all the time we lost."   
"It seems like you can read my mind, Sam."   
  
Bailey tenderly covered her lips with his and he gave everything he had and he felt into that kiss. Sam was startled by the sensation he was making alive in her. Sure, she knew Bailey to be tender, but in her wildest dreams she never thought he was such a good kisser. She smiled against   
his lips:   
  
"What Sam?"   
"It's nothing. It's just that..."   
"What?"   
"Has someone ever told you what a great kisser you are?"   
"No, ever. You're the first one to tell me that. Maybe I kiss you like that because I love you so very much. That's why you're under the impression I am a great kisser. The Fact is that I am not. I saved all that for you. You're my angel Sam, and I would do everything for you. I would even   
give up kissing other women, if I could have you for the rest of my life."   
  
Tears were rolling down Sam's face. Bailey gently wiped them away with his thumb and traced the lines of her tears with his mouth. She hugged him tightly and they stayed like that for a while. Bailey put his arm around Sam's shoulder and they walked off. People passing by looked at them   
and smiled. They could see in both their eyes how much they loved each other. How much those two persons cared about each other. When it was time to pick up Chloe again, they walked to the ponies hand in hand. Chloe just got off her pony and ran to Sam. She slowed down when she saw Sam   
and Bailey holding hands. She was smiling broadly:   
  
"Mom..."   
"Sweetie, uncle Bailey and myself have something important to tell you. What would you say if we were more that just good friends?"   
"Like people on TV?"   
"Yes, like people on TV."   
"Kaboom!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chloe jumped straight into Bailey arms and hugged him:   
  
"Does that mean you'll spend more time with us uncle Bailey?"   
"If you would have me in your house."   
"Are you kidding?"   
  
Chloe whispered into Bailey's ear:   
  
"I always knew how much you loved mom. And I kind of always hoped you would become more than friends."   
"You did, didn't you?"   
"I am so happy uncle Bailey."  
  
The little girl was so happy that she was almost killing Bailey with the force of her hug. Sam noticed that tears were threatening to fall down his face. She smiled up at him and he offered her the sweetest smile she had ever seen. Sam took Chloe from Bailey's arm and put her down. The   
spent the rest of the day doing everything Chloe ever wanted to do. And then Sam realized what a big kid Bailey still was and that he never had the chance to show it. He spent the entire day laughing and playing with Chloe. Just like a father would do with his child. Even some fathers   
weren't so nice to their kids. And Sam loved him even more for that.   
  
That evening Chloe left for her friend's place and Sam and Bailey spent the evening in front of the TV. They cuddled together and spend the evening like best friends would do: Laughing and talking, without being nervous what would come next. They trusted each other with their lives and   
Sam knew Bailey would never do something to hurt her. When Sam fell asleep in the middle of the movie, Bailey put a blanket over her, pulled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He whispered the sweetest words he had ever told anyone:   
  
"You're my world Sam. You are the most precious thing I have. And if you will let me entirely into your life, I will make you and Chloe the happiest persons on this world. Together we can be a family again. And I promise I will never hurt you or do anything to make you sad."  
  
Sam was not asleep and she had heard everything. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she looked up at Bailey. When she kissed him, she made him understand the same things. And that nothing would ever be the same. She was not alone anymore and she would never be alone again. He heart belonged to one man and somewhere deep inside she knew he would never let them down.   
  
The End. Fin. Ende. Einde. 


End file.
